Stormcloak Officer Armor
Stormcloak Officer Armor is a set of light armor found in . This armor is typically worn by Stormcloak captains throughout Skyrim, including Galmar Stone-Fist, Hjornskar Head-Smasher and Istar Cairn-Breaker. Locations *A full set is granted by Ulfric Stormcloak after completing "The Battle for Fort Snowhawk" quest, which is given in the Stormcloak Rebellion questline. *Fighting for the Imperial Legion's side of the "Battle for Whiterun" and looting it off Stormcloak Generals. However, the armor must be looted just as the General dies, as corpses during Civil War battles vanish quickly. *A full set from Galmar Stone-Fist at the conclusion of "Battle for Windhelm." *Completing contracts for the Night Mother after "Hail Sithis!" One contract obtained is to kill the Beautiful Barbarian who is wearing this armor. *Killing Captain Valmir outside Forelhost, during "Siege on the Dragon Cult." Valmir will be wearing it either at the beginning or at the end of the quest, depending on the choice of who was followed out of Helgen or joined during the Civil War questline. If Ralof was followed (or the Stormcloaks joined), Valmir will be wearing the armor when first met, but will change to Imperial armor when seen during the end of the quest, so getting the armor before exiting back out into the courtyard after defeating Rahgot requires Pickpocketing it off him via the Perfect Touch perk. If Hadvar was followed (or the Legion joined), Valmir will wear the Stormcloak Officer armor when exiting onto the battlements of the courtyard. *Pickpocketing the gauntlets from Nagrub in Dushnikh Yal using the Perfect Touch perk, or looting them off his corpse if slain. *Pickpocketing the helm from Murbul in Dushnikh Yal, using the Perfect Touch perk or looted off her corpse if slain. *Finding the boots in the Mistwatch East Tower, on a shelf next to a pair of iron boots. **The boots can also be found in Movarth's Lair on a shelf with some other boots. *A full set excluding the helmet is worn by a Stormcloak Soldier in the Falkreath Jail after Falkreath is taken over by the Stormcloaks. Smithing It can be upgraded with Leather at a workbench, though it does not benefit from any Smithing perks. This means the armor cannot be improved past flawless quality without boosting the Smithing skill over 100. This can be achieved by using enchanted items and/or blacksmithing potions to Fortify Smithing. Attributes by piece Gallery Stormcloack Officer Armor Female.png|Female Stormcloak Officer Armor Stormcloak Officer Armor.jpg|Full set of officer armor on a male Nord Trivia *Imperial Guards will sometimes say "You dare strut through here in that filthy Stormcloak hide?" when the Dragonborn is wearing the armor. Conversely, Stormcloak guards will say "You wear the armor of the bear. A fine choice." Bugs * When the Armor and boots are placed on a mannequin then player leaves the area to fast travel, etc., the Mannequin will create a Stormcloak Cuirass and Fur Boots and will equip them. * The helmet will not display correctly on mannequins, often being invisible, while checking the mannequin's inventory reveals that the helmet is indeed being worn. Appearances * de:Sturmmanteloffizierrüstung es:Armadura de oficial de los Capas de la Tormenta (Conjunto) fr:Armure d'officier des Sombrages ru:Офицерский доспех Братьев Бури uk:Офіцерський обладунок Плащів Бурі Category:Skyrim: Light Armor Sets